<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深海情歌 by Kris_House</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768536">深海情歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House'>Kris_House</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪點文活動，tag：跨年夜、海怪、蝴蝶結</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深海情歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯，你在嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我在，親愛的，我一直都在。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你如同往常那樣抱著滿懷的鮮花來到海岸邊，浪花溫柔地親吻你光裸的雙腳，在你席地坐在沙灘上時小心翼翼抓好距離，免得弄濕你的褲子。你低頭一笑，指尖浸入水中，像是在把玩情人的髮絲那樣輕柔地動著手指。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">清冷的月光都彷彿變得溫暖，為你的輪廓鑲上一輪銀白。我曾懷疑過那比我都要龐大的天體是否也對你抱持著特殊的感情，費力地在沙地上寫下你能看懂的符碼，你看見時愣了好一會，笑得差點喘不過氣。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯，還記得我們第一次見面的時候嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">海水捲起一根枯枝置放在你腳邊，你撿起打量，嘴邊噙著懷念的弧度。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯！我要跟你決鬥！」你學著自己年少時的語調喊，隨即低低笑了出來，「我小時候好蠢喔。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">蠢嗎？也許一個人類想向幾乎如世界般龐大的存在復仇是有些愚勇，但我還記得你盈著淚卻燃燒著怒火的雙眼，背後蘊藏著不輸給歷史上偉大將領的堅毅。你還記得嗎？那一年的最後一天，你立定在水中舉起枯枝，纖細的手臂像是大樹的枝幹一樣穩。「克拉肯！」你喊，「現身面對我！」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我可以嗅聞到你在看見我時的恐懼，但你沒有退縮，而是擺出備戰的姿勢，要我把你的父母還回來。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">如果我能做到就好了，親愛的，我也不願看見你傷心。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「來，紀念日快樂。」現在已經長大成人的你把各色各類的鮮花倒在水面上，伸手捏起一朵玫瑰，「話說回來，我之前送你的花你都拿來做什麼了？吃掉了嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">說著你便扯下一片花瓣放進口中，之後做了個鬼臉，「也沒什麼好吃的。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我被你的表情逗樂了，這樣的情緒卻無法化為笑聲讓你知曉，只好讓海水形成漩渦，將你獻給我的花帶到我所在的深淵，由學會了如何控制力道的觸手小心編織成冠，再送回到海面上給你。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你「啊」了聲，拿起花冠仔細端詳，雙手端著放在頭頂上。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">斑斕的色彩很襯笑得燦爛的你。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">還記得你第一次因我而笑的時候，你的雙眼還泛著方才哭泣留下的紅，卻看著眼前堆積成小山的貝殼笑了起來。原本就偏狹長的雙眼彎成兩道細細的弧月，咧開的嘴露出有點靠前而特別顯眼的門牙。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我還沉在深海中的身體震顫了一瞬，探到淺水處的觸手一不小心激起一道浪花，害得你一身狼狽。怎麼辦？我從未想過自己能感受到驚慌的情緒，在海水中四處搜索也找不到能弄乾你的方法，捧著一圈沙像個傻子般僵在原地。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後我第一次聽見了你的笑聲，透過海水帶動了我緩慢的心跳。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「謝謝你一直陪著我，克拉肯。」面貌比當時要成熟、笑容卻一點也沒變的你用認真的語氣說，伸長雙腿悠然地踏著水，「我最喜歡你了。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">海面隨著我的心一陣動盪，我連忙送出觸手擋住浪花，結果被你一把抓住。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「抓到了！」你咯咯笑著，「不准縮回去，就讓我抱著吧。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我可以感覺到你溫暖的呼吸、你太過脆弱的身體，嗅聞到你手上殘留著的花香、你身周愉悅的情緒。上一次你這樣抱著我的時候，你哭得喉嚨都啞了，身子隨著抽咽一顫一顫。「他不要我了。」你一邊抽氣一邊說：「他不喜歡我了。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">那天之前的一個月你才滿臉潮紅地和我說起你喜歡的人，他對你很溫柔，你說，他看著你的神情就像是這個世界上只剩下你一個人。人類都是這樣的嗎？我想問，因為壽命太短，感情才會在一個月之後突然消亡？</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你振作得很快，過了幾天就不會再因為他而流淚，過了幾個星期就恢復了精神。但有時候，當季節更迭，當你口中特殊的日子來臨，當一年過去，你還是會望著海水發呆，雙唇做出他名字第一個音節的嘴型。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後你遇到了另一個讓你紅著臉笑的「他」。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後他再度讓你哭泣。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後你的生命中似乎不再有一個「他」。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">現在的你到底想要什麼呢？你不在的時候我總是忍不住想，我能給你些什麼呢？</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你用臉蹭了蹭我的觸手，尖端因此像是蕨類植物那樣不受控制地捲起。最近你愈來愈常做出這樣親暱的舉動，讓我有些不知所措，你身上逸散著屬於情緒的複雜氣味也讓我不確定要如何解讀。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">我已經存在了很久，有時候卻依舊無法讀懂你。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯。」你抱著我的觸手說：「我可以擁有這輩子的你嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">***</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你還記得祂為你喚來一曲鯨歌的那夜。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">那天，長久累積下來的孤寂突然趕上了你移動的腳步，你下意識來到這片海岸，在熟悉感之中尋求一點安慰。「克拉肯，你在嗎？」你提高聲量問，即便你知道祂就連你的心跳聲都能聽見，即便你知道祂龐大得幾乎無所不在。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">原本退潮的海水以不正常的緩速漫到你腳邊，捲過你赤裸的腳踝，你知道這是祂的回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯。」那時的你蹲在海水中說：「你會一直在這裡嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">感覺到波浪像是在親吻一般掠過你懸在水面上的指尖，你揚著嘴角捧起一手的水，從膝蓋緩緩倒下。清澈的水就像是擁有生命一般攀著你的小腿，過了好半會才任由重力將其帶回海中。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「那你出來好不好？」你問，「我想見你。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂沒有現身。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂陪伴了你很多年，但顯露出真身只有在你們初見時的那一次，也只有在幾次祂不所措地想安慰你時，你才會看見祂真身一部份的觸手。平時，你只能從海水移動的方式中看見祂的存在，讓你幾乎要懷疑這一切都不過是意想，大自然何其奧妙，也許浪潮只是恰好在你提問時回應你，也許水只是因為重力異常或是視覺偏差而向上流動。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">也許孩提時代看見的祂只是傷心怨憤下在腦中製造出的假想敵，也許之後陪伴著你的祂只是因為寂寞而幻想出的友人。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「不行嗎？」你說：「如果你不是真的，我該怎麼辦才好？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後你聽見了嗚嗚的吟唱聲。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">原先你還以為那是風，在看見遠方龐大的身影時才明白自己聽見了什麼。綿長的呼喚重疊又分開，就如同海岸線那一道道突出的鯨背，你著迷地向前邁步，海水就像是在傳說先知的故事中那樣，為你讓出了立足點。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你可以聽見自己血管的脈動，隨著你的心跳砰咚砰咚地響。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂也許不明白，但那是你聽過最動聽的小夜曲。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你可能有點愛祂。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">正如孩提時代的你狂妄地以渺小的身軀挑戰如海洋般廣闊的祂，現在的你妄圖以期限不超過一百年的愛換取祂能擴及整個世界的注意力。也許你本能地會去追逐遙不可及的目標，不像這片土地的語言所說那樣注視著星辰，而是未曾探索過的深海。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你的懷抱只有這麼大，容納不下更多的鮮花，但你可以多跑幾趟，直到你的愛意填滿祂不知道有多寬廣的心。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">到了那個時候，你送出的花是否足夠做出能讓祂戴上的花冠？</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「克拉肯。」你抱著祂刻意調整成人類體溫的觸手，「我可以擁有我這輩子的你嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你隨手在沙地上畫了兩個方框，旁邊寫著 yes 和 YES。祂的另一根觸手歪成問號的弧度，讓你忍俊不禁。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「就算你不答應，我也賴定你了。」你捏捏祂柔軟的觸手，「要是有天你突然消失，我就尋遍全世界的海域找你。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">你記得又不記得祂的真實面貌，也許是祂的存在超乎人類感官所能感測的範圍，也許是物質的世界不確定應該如何與祂共處，你的腦中只剩下模糊的印象，一如睡醒時已經忘了大半的夢境。像是鯨魚一樣的背部、像是螃蟹一樣的硬殼、像是烏賊一樣的觸腕──你怎麼也無法在腦中將這些印象結合在一起，也許就是因為這樣，世人對於祂的描述才會如此不同。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">人能夠愛上比自己要龐大這麼多的存在嗎？如果有人能夠愛這個世界，你不認為愛祂有什麼奇怪的。更何況祂總是以最沒有壓迫感的姿態接觸你，你已經不記得曾經害怕祂的感覺。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂是你生命中唯一永恆的存在。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂圈住你的手腕，不知道是在思考還是在發呆。你靜靜等待著，計畫如果祂拒絕了你，你下次該送祂些什麼。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">然後祂抽出了被你抱在懷中的觸手，在你能感到失望之前在兩個方框中都打了大大的勾。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">祂被你突然流出的淚水嚇壞了，在你面前堆起各種看上去就很值錢但你不會有門路賣的古董和珠寶。你又哭又笑地拉住祂兩根觸手，在祂的縱容下打了個結。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">「這樣你就把自己當禮物給我了。」你說：「不准反悔。」</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">海水繞著你的雙腳打轉，又在不小心蹭濕了你的褲管時沉靜下來。你咧著嘴，把祂被打成蝴蝶結的觸手抱在懷裡，等著新的一年來臨。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">隱隱約約，你又聽見了悠遠的嗚嗚聲，但不知怎麼地，你知道這次是祂在為你吟唱。</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">這是你聽過最動聽的情歌。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本是要寫跳海救人被海怪誤會成自殺的歡樂向，結果莫名其妙變成了這個樣子，寫到有點迷路XDDDD<br/>這是個很文藝的海怪XDDDDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>